


Too Damn Bright

by Goggles_McGee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Art, Comedy, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goggles_McGee/pseuds/Goggles_McGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes it's another coffee shop au, college au story! Brought to you by moi! </p>
<p>Honestly, Nico didn't know why he had signed up for an Anatomy class that started practically at the crack of dawn. He certainly didn't know if he had the will power to actually go to the class, but it would help with his drawings and paintings. If he was going to go to the class he was going to need a lot of caffeine. Good thing there was a nice coffee shop by his apartment that served coffee at 5 in the morning, and the cute Barista was a huge plus as well. The only thing was, when Mr. Sunshine himself smiled at Nico, his first thought was that he was just too damn bright. What happens when Mr. Sunshine is also in his anatomy class?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

5 am. 

The time of death. 

Okay not really, but to Nico Di Angelo drama queen extraordinaire, it was. He hated being awake before the sun or with the sun. Hell he hated being awake before noon. But he was an idiot. An idiot who wanted to take that damn anatomy class to make his drawings more realistic. Today was the first day of a new semester and it was not starting off right. 

 

First of all, his alarm woke him up at the ungodly hour of 4 am., which is was supposed to do but that's not the point. Second of all he had to catch a bus to Olympus University that showed up at his usual bus stop at 5:15. And third of all he was running late. 

 

Though his alarm went off at the right time, he didn't actually get out of bed till 4:30. He did however take a quick shower which lasted about 10 minutes, hey he was half asleep so everything took longer than usual, and got dressed in 10 minutes as well. 

4:50 am. 

Running out the door and clumsily locking it behind him. Nico ran down the stairs of his apartment complex and down the side walk. But when running became to much of a haste he began to walk. Well more like trudge. Whatever energy he had aquire to actually get up and get dressed, was now leaving him. "Need....caffine...." He mumbled to himself as he continued on his way to the bus stop. 

 

As he walked, the tiny italian happened to notice a coffee shop right next to the bus stop. Had that always been there? 

 

He glared at the bright orange neon sign that read, 'Half-Blood Cafe.'  

 

"Bright...." He muttered as his eyes traveled to the business hours and too his surprise, they were a twenty four hour kinda place. With a sigh and shrug he walked right in to an empty shop, which to him was a relief. He wasn't very fond of crowds. 

 

Once he made his way to the counter, he felt as though he was going to just drop. Just drop and never get up again. His brown, almost black eyes, scanned the menu before settling on the Italian Roast Coffee. That was rare for most American coffee houses. 

 

"What can I get for ya?" A way too cheerful voice asked. 

 

Nico scowled as a tall blonde guy came out from the back, sporting a hideous orange t-shirt with the words, 'Cafe Half-Blood' on it, and a smile that was just way too damn bright. 

 

"Italian Roast. Black." Nico stated boredly as he leaned on the counter. 

 

"Coming right up! And can I get a name for that order?"

"I am literally the only one here....I don't think that'll be necessary." Nico sassed with a glare that could probably make a man wet himself. But the barista just laughed. 

"You're right. But you look a little dead. You alright?" 

"Six o' clock class." Was the only reply he supplied. 

"Ah. I feel ya. I've got a six o' clock class today as well." The annoying barista explained. 

 

Nico wanted to say something along the lines of, 'I don't give a sugar glazed fuck,' or, 'and I should care why?' But all he said was, "Oh." He was just too tired to actually use his normal sass. As he leaned on the counter waiting for his coffee, he swore he could just fall asleep right then and there. He almost did too. That is until he heard the only other person in the whole place's voice say, "Order for Death Boy!" 

 

Nico once again glared at the male as he angrily took his cup of coffee from him. "Don't call me that."

"Well you didn't give me much to work with," the blond barista pointed out, "so I had to make due. And that'll be 4.50"

"So you decided on Death Boy?" Nico questioned as he handed him a five, to which he got a dime as change. 

Honestly Nico was surprised at how much he was actually talking, normally he said one or two words and he was done, but he would just blame his sudden talkative nature on his sleep deprived mind. 

"Yup. Since you look a little dead."

"Thanks." Nico stated, voice full of sarcasm. 

"No problem, Death Boy. Now I would love nothing more than to stand here and Chat all day, but it would look like your ride has arrived." 

 

Nico looked out the window and sure enough his bus had arrived. With one last glare at the barista and a sip of his coffee. He trudged out of the shop and onto the bus that would carry him to his torment. But at least the coffee was helping him wake up. And too his surprise it was actually pretty good. 

He continued to sip at it until it was empty and he had arrived at school at exactly 5:45. Once he got off and started to walk to his class, he saw something written on his cup. 'Death Boy' and a poor excuse of a skull. It actually made him smile. Though he still wasn't too happy about being called Death Boy. 

With a yawn he walked into the classroom to see exactly 10 people there. Well he knew not many people liked morning classes, including him, so it was actually a pretty good turn out. The professor didn't seem to be in yet so he took a seat near the windows in the back and got his materials out. 

 

5:55 

 

He figured he could rest his eyes for about 5 minutes so he did just that as he rested his arms on the desk and his head on his arms. He could feel himself drifting off until he heard a painfully familiar voice. 

 

"Hey! Fancy meeting you here, Death Boy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rather eventful class of trying to ignore the hot Mr. Sunshine, Nico can't seem to catch a break as the guy offers him a ride home, since by some misfortune, the bus is running an hour behind schedule and all Nico wants to do is sleep until his next class.

With an audible groan and whatever remaining will power he had, Nico opened his eyes and glared at the familiar boy before him. 

"And to what do I owe the pleasure to?" He grumbled as he now sat up and once more slumped into his seat as he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up more. Don't get him wrong, the caffine helped wake him up a lot but when you get a total of four hours of sleep and have to wake up just to go to class, you wouldn't be completely awake either. 

 

The other male simply laughed and Nico could hear him getting situated at the seat beside him. "I told you I also had a six o clock class, remember? Well this is it! Anatomy." 

Another groan was all Nico gave as a response. That is until he turned and got a good look at the annoying barista. 

If the coffee didn't help wake him up, the sight of the God- boy, did. He was tan, and Nico could tell it was natural, and his golden blonde hair fell in soft curls that framed his dare-he-say chiseled face. But what got him the most was his eyes. They were impossibly blue, like the sky after the rain and clouds had gone and all that remained was the glistening blue sky and faded rainbows. He was gorgeous. And, oh man, his smile. His smile, was indeed too damn bright, but Nico found he didn't mind the brightness all that much. He looked like he was carved out of sunlight and warmth into the likeness of a god, and Nico had never felt more cold and lacking in vitamin d. 

 

Nico thanked every star, celestial being, and God out there that he had inherited his father's resting-bitch-face, that way the beautiful boy couldn't tell just how flustered he was. 

"How the fuck do you have so much energy?" He questioned incredulously. "I don't think it's humanly possible. 

Another laugh that sounded like a symphony, "Um, I guess I'm just a morning person. Plus I'm pre-med, I'll have to be able to have energy at early hours if I want to succeed in the profession. Oh, I'm Will by the way. Will Solace." He introduced as he held out his hand for Nico to shake. 

"Nico. Nico Di Angelo." The Italian of course refused the hand shake and kept his hands in the pockets of his slightly too-big black aviator jacket. 

Even though he so obviously ignored the handshake, Will didn't seem affected by it. He simply placed his hand beside his open textbook and smiled once again at Nico, and if Nico hadn't been sitting he was 100% sure his legs would have turned to jelly. 

"Nico, huh? Well nice to meet you, Nico! Now I know what to write on your coffee for next time." 

"What makes you think I'll go back?" 

"If your behavior is anything to go by, I'd say you need caffine to actually function, and I am willing to bet that my little coffee shop is the only one close by you." He stated cheekily. 

Where was the professor when you needed them? Nico thought as he scowled at Will. 

"And what if I said your's was not the only one close by me?" He ventured. 

"Well then I'd make an educated guess and say we're the only one open at five in the morning. I'm right aren't i?" 

Okay this was enough human and social interactment for one day so Nico opted to just ignore him. And to help with Nico's decision, the professor decided to grace his students with his presence. 

An hour and a half of ignoring Mr. Sunshine's attempts at talking to him and actually taking notes for the class proved to be harder than he thought. 

After the class was over, Nico tried, he really did, to get away from the persistent boy trailing him. 

"Did I say something to make you mad?" Will asked as he followed Nico's hunched form. 

He had been asking this for about five minutes as Nico made his way to the bus stop. And it was seriously getting annoying. 

"No but if you keep asking that then the answer will change." 

"Then why are you ignoring me Death Boy?"

"Don't call me that. And I don't know what you're talking about." Nico state firmly as the scowl on his face refused to go away. He was ready to just go home and sleep. At that thought he yawned as they reached the bus stop and Nico leaned on the light pole. 

Why was he being so persistent? Couldn't he just ignore Nico like most people did? Couldn't he just be afraid of him like most people? Couldn't he react in the way Nico was used to? Apparently not. 

"Hey...do you always take the bus?" 

Nico took a deep breath in and glanced at Will, "Yeah. Got a problem with that?" 

He got another breath taking smile, "Nope. But it might be a problem for you." 

Nico raised an eyebrow at him, knowing it wasn't easy to tell since his bands covered his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Will made an amused face and pointed to the sign that kept flashing words on the side of the bus bench thingy. Nico followed his line of sight and let out another groan at what they said. 

'Sorry for the inconvenience. Bus 66 is running an hour behind schedule due to a crash.' 

"All I want to do is go home and sleep....and this happens." Nico sighed in defeat. "Maybe I can just nap on the bench until it comes...." He mused aloud to himself. 

"Absolutely not! You could get mugged, or kidnapped or heaven forbid get Tetanus From that God awful rust trap they call a bench. Let me take you home." Will begged after he did make a compelling argument, not that Nico would ever admit to.

"I'd rather wait."

"You'd get to go home faster and sleep."

"......It'll be back soon."

"Soon, Nico? It'll take an hour for the bus to get here. Not to mention all the stops it'd have to make on the way." 

"....But-"

"Why won't you let me be nice?" 

"......stranger danger?"

"Nice try, but I'm not a stanger. Not anymore anyways. Please Nico! Just let me drive you home. I'd feel much better if you let me take you home."

Nico groaned yet again and pouted. The idea of going to sleep ealier was appealing but he hardly knew Will, and it didn't help that he was attractive and seemed to want to get to know Nico, but Nico was pretty convinced that he didn't need anymore friends. He already had some and they were all annoying as hell, but good when it counted. 

He must have a screw loose, or it might be a full moon tonight,or he might be possessed, he didn't know his reasoning but he found himself agreeing. 

"Fine. But just this once Solace."

And what met him was a blinding smile and an eager boy ready to show him to his ride. 

They walked to the student parking lot where Nico expected Will to be driving something like a Bug, or a Prius, but to his surprise they stopped at a black motorcycle with red accents. The license plate said, 'Chariot.' 

"Nice ride." He commented truthfully. 

Will simply winked at him and handed him a helmet that had a Greek soldier helmet painted on both sides. "Thanks. Now put this on and we'll be on our way." He said as he put on a helmet as well. 

Nico compiled as he made sure his backpack was closed and secure on his back. He carefully climbed on but almost jumped of at the boys request. 

"Put your arms around me."

"But-"

"We can't go anywhere unless you wrap your arms around me Di Angelo."

Begrudgingly but also secretly delighted, Nico obeyed. And oh gods. Nico could feel Will's muscles under the shirt! More notably his abs. Nico knew his face was red and was grateful that Will couldn't see. 

They took off and Nico was pressed flat against the back of him, he just hoped he couldn't feel his eratic heartbeat. And he certainly hoped that Will Solace, gorgeous, god-like, anooying, funny, and cheeky, Will Solace, didn't feel him hold him tighter and he rested his head on the back of his shoulder. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will lives up to the nickname Mr. Persistent

"Thanks for the ride." Nico mumbled as he handed the helmet to Will and hiked his backpack further on his shoulders. 

Will smiled at him as he took the helmet and placed it on the seat of his motorcycle for the time being. "You're welcome, Death-"

"Don't. Just, don't. " The dark haired italian demanded as he pointed an accusatory finger at the blond and scowled. His scowl would have been terrifying if he didn't end up yawning like a kitten. You know that yawn, right? Where you make a little squeak at the end? Yeah, like that. 

Will paused in whatever response he was going to give in favor of placing his hands over his heart dramatically and gasping in delight. "Awwwww! That was so cute! You're so cute!!" He cooed to the now red faced boy before him who just made his scowl deeper and more menacing if possible. 

"I'm not cute!" Nico denied defiantly as his scowl turned more into a pout than anything and his face reddened some more. 

"I beg to differ."

"Shut up, Solace." The brunette said the clenched teeth. 

"I can't. The cuteness from that yawn has rendered me incapable of shutting up. I must speak of its cuteness. The world must know of its cuteness!" 

"When I said shut up, it wasn't a suggestion you asshat!" 

"I'm pretty sure I can write a haiku about how cute that yawn was, it would put my dad's haikus to shame."

"Ugh! I give up! I'm leaving. Goodbye Solace." Nico groaned out before he stormed off into his apartment complex, all the while grumbling insults under his breath. 

"Awww come on Sunshine! Come back!"

Nico rolled his eyes and pointedly continued on his way, he could still hear and see Will, and that was a problem. 

"Baby, come back! You can blame it all, on, me!" Will sang slightly off key. 

The only response he got out of Nico was a fake sweet smile and the middle finger. But all he did was laugh and yell out, "See you tomorrow Nico!" Before he jumped on his bike and rode off to wherever the hell he was going. 

Once in the safety of his apartment, Nico allowed himself to smile as he thought about the last couple of minutes. 

"Gods, he's such a dork." He mumbled to himself as he walked into his room and promptly fell face first into his pile of pillows and blankets. 

And before he knew it, he was alseep. 

_________________________________

4 am. 

 

"Goddammit!" 

 

Nico felt dead. More so than usual, and way more so than yesterday. He hardly got any sleep which he would blame his oddly timed inspiration burst on. 

Once he had awoken from his small (not really) nap, (more like coma, okay like a 5 hour coma actually) Nico suddenly had the urge to paint. Which was rare because his chosen medium was charcoal or simply pencil. You knew it was going to be a strange day if Nico Di Angelo was painting....With color!!! But he just couldn't help it. Once he got the urge to paint something, there was no stopping him. And so paint he did. 

What did he paint? 

To him it was a simple painting of a small boy sitting in the corner of a dark room that had but one candle in its center as the source of light. The boy seemed to be entranced and amazed by the flame of the candle. From the flame came a brilliant light that seemed to defy physics and swirled and twirled and branched and floated all around. The light seemed to be reaching out to the boy, welcoming him, wanting to embrace him. 

If asked he would simply say saw it in a dream, but he knew why he painted it and what it meant. But for now, that would remain his little secret. 

Anyways, Nico felt as though he got hit by a truck, and perhaps that's why he didn't take a shower. He really didn't have that much energy. So he opted for just getting ready for the day. His outfit was pretty simple, black ripped skinny jeans, a black Ramones t-shirt, black beat up converse, and his leather jacket. He lazily put his backpack on before trudging out the door. At least he remembered to brush his teeth.  

So there Nico was, playing the role of the begrudging zombie, and he was doing it so well, before he saw the familiar bright neon sign. He looked up to the heavens and put his hands in a prayer like manner. 

"Thank you." He whispered before stumbling in and making his way to the counter with an elongated groan. He could hear Will laughing at him but he couldn't find it in him to care at that point. 

"Want what you had yesterday, Death Boy?" Will asked with the hint of laughter in his voice. Nico didn't bother lifting his head from where it layed on the counter, all he did was give a poor excuse of a thumbs-up. 

A small chuckle escaped the blond as he shook his head at the boys antics. "One large Italian Roast coffee, coming right u-"

"Make it two please...." Nico grumbled into the marble counter. 

Another chuckle, "You got it."

This time Nico did fall asleep against the counter but was pulled back into the land of the awake by the strong smell of coffee and a gentle shake. 

"Cone on Nico, wake up." A gentle voiced murmered to him. 

He liked the voice. It was nice. Soothing too. But he really didn't want to wake up. 

"I know you're tired but you'll miss your bus if you don't get up....plus you still gotta pay me."

"Don...wanna...." Nico mumbled sleepily. 

"Wait...you don't wanna pay me? Or you don't wanna get up?"

"Ge....up...." 

"Don't be like that, come on you'll miss you bus.............aaaaannnnnnndddddd you missed it."

"Missssss....wahhhh?"

"Your bus."

"My....busss?"

"Yup. Your bus."

".......FUCK!" Nico yelled as he stood up a bit too fast, his legs quickly trying to give out, but thankfully Will was there to steady him. 

"Woah! Slow down there cowboy." 

"M-My class. I can't be late. Dammit I'm such an idiot." Nico scolded himself as he dug his finger in his hair and took in a sharp inhale. 

The blond beside him placed his hands on the small boys shoulders and squeezed them comfortingly. "Hey, hey, hey. Shhhhh. It'll be okay. You're forgetting something. I have that class too. I can just drive you there."

Nico's brain seemed to have short circuited. Was Will Solace, modern god extraordinaire, offering him another ride. 

"I thought I said that was a one time thing. Besides I just ordered my life juice and I don't intend on wasting it to hop on a motorcycle." He stated as he glared into the gorgeous boy's eyes.  God he could just drown in them. 

Will shot him a lazy but confident smile, "Yeah well you are in dire need of a ride, and life juice? Really, Nico? Too much of this stuff and it'll kill ya. Plus luck is on your side because I drove the Mustang today so you can drink your death juice all you want."

"Should you really be saying that to a customer? Anyways! I'm fine Will.....I'll just walk....or...or wait for the next bus."

"No."

"No?"

"No. You're driving with me Di Angelo. Walking is a horrible idea considering how far the campus is. And the next bus doesn't show up until 6:45, so you're only logical option is to go with me. Plus it'd be better for your health, Doctor's Orders."

"You're not even a doctor!"

"Not yet anyways. So what do you say? You'll have to decide now since my replacement just walked through the doors."

"Fine. But seriously this is the last time. Solace."

"Sure it is, Sunshine." Will said with a wink and smile. 

"Hurry up, let's go before I regret my decision "

"Fine. Fine. Let's go Mr. Impatient " 

And so the two walked to Will's Yellow (go figure) Mustang 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ride given by our main man Mr. Sunshine, and he actually got Nico to open up a bit, whaaaaaat!? But yeah. Another anatomy class goes by surprisingly fast and with 4 hours to kill, what's Nico Di Angelo to do? (Besides sleep) Will has a good idea since he himself has three hours to waste.

Nico, in the simplest of terms, hated car rides.

They were usually impeccably awkward because if you had nothing to talk about there was this fucking curtain of awkward silence that just hung there and seemed to be so thick that you probably physically cut it with something.

And then there was the music.

The music that tried to fill the awkward silence but somehow only worsened it. How was that even possible? All Nico knew was that it did.

But this car ride was...different.

He was actually engaged in the conversation when he wasn't sipping at his coffees. Will was not a flashy driver, he surprisingly listened to good music and he never pushed Nico to add to the conversation unless he wanted to. He made sure that if Nico didn't want to talk, to just continue talking himself. And sometimes, more often than not, Nico was content to just listen. But when Will brought up Greek mythology, Nico got into his zone. He retold many tales to the blond as they drove to their school. The way the Italian retold them sounded as though they belonged on YouTube, like thug noted or something like that. His hands moved about loudly as they moved in wide gestures as he spoke.

At a red street light, Will laughed as Nico ended the tale of the defeat of Kronos with, "So out of his sea-foamy ashes ascends a grown ass, naked, woman named, Aphrodite. The end."

"Wow. How do you even know all this stuff?" Will asked as he began to pull into the Coeus Building parking lot. 

Nico scoffed softly, "It's my business to know."

The blond rolled his gorgeous blue eyes as he parked near the front so that they wouldn't have to walk too far. "So mysterious," he mocked as he opened his door, popped the trunk open, and got out, closing his Dorr gently behind him. Nico opened his door as well and stepped out of the car in order to grab his backpack out of the trunk but apparently Will had other plans since after he had thrown on his over-the-shoulder messenger bag, he slung Nico's backpack on and closed the trunk. And just like that he began to walk towards the Coeus Building. 

Nico stood there a bit confused before he went after Will with a frown and threw his two empty cups in a nearby trash. 

"Excuse me but I can carry my own bag,  I'll have you know." 

"I know you can, well maybe later anyways. You still look as though you'll keel over at any moment. Hence why I'm carrying it. No arguments." Will stated with a bright smile as he kept on walking with a pouting Nico beside him who kept trying to grab his backpack from him. But when he got too tired to keep trying, the dark haired boy crossed his arms with a huff and just continued to walk beside the taller male. 

"But in all seriousness, how do you know all that Greek mythology stuff?" 

Nico glanced up at him and suppressed the urge to smile, "I'm double majoring. That's one of my majors."

"And the other is?" The tanned boy asked as he held the door open for Nico. 

Nico stepped into the building and rolled his eyes, "what a gentleman," he mumbled. "Oh yeah, the other is art." 

"Wow, that sounds like fun! Myself, I'm in pre-med." 

"Figures."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Now come on or we'll be late." Nico said with a smirk as he held the door open this time. 

Will let out a soft chuckle. "What a gentleman."

__________________________

After a rather boring Anatomy class Nico and Will began to walk outside. Nico victoriously striding with his backpack upon his back as Will told a story about how his friend, Cecil was it?, had gotten a marble stuck in his nose. 

"And everytime he breathed it made a weird whistling sound!" 

Nico laughed as they walked back to the blond's yellow mustang. 

"He sounds like an idiot."

"He is but he's mine and Lou's idiot."

They both stopped in front of Will's car and laughed. Nico rubbed the back of his neck as he cast his eyes towards the bus. It was up and running again so it would be there soon. 

"Well uh, thanks again for the ride. I better go...catch my bus." He mumbled as he adjusted his backpack to fit more comfortably. 

Will looked at him as though he had just kicked a puppy. "Seriously? You're chosen the bus over me? Not cool man."

"W-what? I was just going to go home...I...I didn't want to bother you for another ride...besides I said that was supposed to be a one time thing."

"You could never bother me Death Boy, and really? I thought we got over the whole. 'One time thing,' since you know this is the second time. And you know what they say, third time's a charm."

"Are you saying you want to take me home?"

"Well I was hoping we could hang out? I mean I font have a class for another three hours or so, and thought we could go grab breakfast maybe? If you have a class I understand. Or even if you don't want to I still don't mind giving you a ride home."

Nico couldn't help the blush that dusted his cheeks, nor the small smile that worked it's way to his lips. "I guess I could go for breakfast, but only if you let me pay. As thanks for all the rides." He stated with what he hoped sounded and looked like nonchalance. 

If possible, Will smiled more brightly than he had ever seen. "It's a deal." He exclaimed as he rushed to the driver side of the Mustang and unlocked the door's as Nico made his way to the passengers side yet again. Unbeknownst to him, a certain annoying bespectacled built blon had witnessed the whole thing. 

__________________

 

At first Nico was afraid they would go to a common place to eat breakfast like IHOP or someplace like that, because they were almost always crowded. And as stated before, Nico did not like crowds. So he was pleasantly surprised when Will pulled into a small parking lot, with maybe three or four other cars. 

"I like this place. It's not overly crowded and they serve the best blueberry stuffed pancakes! C'mon." Will said as he quickly unbuckled himself and excitedly got out of his car and slammed the door. Nico followed after, just not as enthusiastically. 

"Where is here?"

"Great English, there buddy. But this is The Hidden Library. The walls are bookshelves and you can even check some out after you pay your bill. It's pretty cool." 

Nico smiled, he found himself doing that a lot around Will. "Sounds nice."

They walked in and we're seated almost immediately in the backroom. Will's favorite apparently. And he could see why. The floor was stone and grass, actually grass growing between the cracks, it had a stained glass sky light, and as Will said, the walls were filled with books. 

"This place is....amazing." Nico breathed as he sat across from Will and looked around before his eyes settled on Will, whom just smiled and nodded. "It is. I love it. I usually come here alone. But I figured you'd like it." 

Nico blushed, another thing he noticed he did a lot more around Will. "I-I love it. It's peacful." He spoke truthfully making the blind across from him smile once more. 

"Well. Let's see what they have!" Will said as he picked up his menu and Nico did the same. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two have a really great breakfast that I am totally jealous of. XD

The smell of fresh buttery pancakes, sizzling bacon, eggs, and sweet French toast wafted in the air and invaded Nico’s nostrils, and he suddenly realised just how hungry he was as Will squealed with delight. The waiter smiled at the two as she set down their food. 

"Careful now, the plates are rather hot." She remarked before going off to help whoever needed help at the moment. 

Will licked his lips and clapped his hands together before digging in and stuffing practically a whole syrup soaked pancake into his mouth.

Nico couldn't help it, he laughed, and it not only surprised him but will as well it would seem.

The blond quickly swallowed his mouth full of pancake to smile at Nico. Nico returned  the smile before eating some of his French toast and....Oh....Oh myyyy god....It practically melted in his mouth. It was warm and buttery and the Italian could tell that the bread was homemade. And then another flavor was introduced along with the cinnamon... was that?....It was! Raisins! They made french toast out of homemade cinnamon raisin bread and it was heavenly.

Nico let out a low moan as he closed his eyes and savor the taste. Unbeknownst to him, Will very much heard the moan, and he flushed at the sound.

The Italian was snapped out of his paradise when he heard the blonde chuckle. "That good?"

"Oh my god... I can't believe I've never been here before. Why have I never been here before?" Nico mumbled before he took another bite out of heaven.

I know right? I love their food." Will commented as he once again began to devour his food.

All was silent between the boys as they ate, with the occasional clinking of their silverware on ceramic plates that actually didn't match one another... Where they handmade too? How could this place be so cute? But besides that and a soft Sinatra tune playing in the background, there was no sound. But it was a comfortable silence. Which are always hard to come by nowadays.

Once the two were done and the waitress gave them their receipt, which Will snatched up right away. He didn't even let him look at it to see how much the meal was! It wasn't like he was going to steal it or anything. Okay... Maybe he was going to. Though he would never admit that out loud! But besides that, Will had said that he could pay but apparently he went back on his word.

The blond before him, after he tucked the receipt into his back pocket, stood up and held out his hand to Nico. Nico gingerly placed his own into the offered hand and could feel the calluses right away, probably from playing guitar, that's how it felt anyways as the other boy helped him up. 

"So now what?" Nico asked as he eyed the receipt and Will's back pocket, and totally not just checking out his ass. Honest!

"Wanna look around at the books?" Will asked as the looked at the walls/shelves with eager interest, like he really wanted Nico to say yes. 

The dark haired boy chuckled and nodded. "Sure."

As they walked around looking at the books, Nico noticed that people left reviews on some books, also the books were in order of genre and the author's last name, it made the end made the Italian smile contently.

He let his fingers glide against the dusty, not dusty, torn, not torn, new, and old spines of the books they passed. Some were hardcover, and some were paperback, and some even laminated.

He continued to do this until he stopped at an old copy of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. Will seem to notice that he had stopped and walked back over to him and peeked over his shoulder (which is not hard) to see what he was looking at.

"Find something?" The blond asked as he gestured to the book. 

 

Nico gently took the book out of the shelf and stroked the cover. "Yeah. I think I did. But it's only to check out, right? I would have to bring it back."

" Actually you can buy it. You just have to bring in another book to replace it. It can be any book you'd like. Let's see how much it is." Will answered as he grabbed the book from Nico and opened it to the back where what looked like a due date card at.

" Hm, says here it's on sale, it's only 5 bucks!" Nico smiled when you heard Will say that.

"Really? Thats awesome." He exclaimed as he took the book back and once again stroked the cover. He remembered when he was younger his mother would read this book to him and Bianca when they first moved to the US....Bianca.....

Nico couldn't feel his mood dramatically shift. 

"Nico?"

The light in his seemingly internal darkness called softly.

He slowly lifted his head to look into gorgeous sky blue eyes.

"I'm okay." Was his automatic response, so he knew he sounded quite the opposite.

He expected Will to question him, to ask him ' what's wrong?' Or tell him, ' you're obviously not okay.' But to his utter surprise all he got was a very soft, "okay," and a squeeze to his shoulder. 

He was shocked. All he could do was stare at the blond in astonishment and blink rapidly.

" How about we go pay?" Suggested Will.

"Um...yeah...Yeah, let's go do that." Nico murmured as he followed Will to the register and watched Will put the receipt on the counter, Nico vaguely felt Will take the book out of his hands and also place it on the counter.

He only snapped fully out of his daze when he saw Will pay the lady for their meal and his book. 

"Hey, wait! You said I could pay!" He pouted.

Will laughed and handed him his book, "How about you get it next time?" 

Nico liked that idea actually. He really liked that idea. 

It made him smile. 

"Okie dokie."

"Did you just say, okie dokie, di Angelo?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Oh my god, you're such a dork."

"...I know you are...."

" Don't you fucking do it you little shit."

" ...But what am I?"

" You fucking did it, you dweeb. You know what? Look in the mirror and you'll see!"

" I can't because you already broke it! With your stupid dorky face!" Nico exclaimed as he stuck out his tongue. 

The two erupted into giggles as they left the Hidden Library. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Jason hang out, Jason, the big brother he is, gives our favorite Italian some advice. Some love advice!

Two weeks had passed since the two visited the Hidden Library and during those two weeks they had spent almost everyday together. They had shown each other more places to eat and they had of course hone back to the Hidden Library, first so Nico could bring a book to replace the one Will had bought him, the other times just for the kick-ass food.

All the while, Nico was unaware that Jason Grace, his (self - proclaimed) best friend, had noticed him going out more.

They actually were discussing it over a nice and healthy dinner of ramen, which was made by Jason.

"So...I noticed something interesting a while back." Jason said as though he was implying something.

Nico looked up at his blond friend and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. I noticed that my best friend has been going on dates with someone and hasn't told me about it."

He said with a slight pout that grabbed attention to his scar on his upper lip, sounding accusatory all the while. Nico's cheeks heated up at an alarming rate and he knew, even without looking, that Jason was wearing an absolutely shit-eating grin.

Though he knew that Jason had seen what he had been doing - and they were not dates! Thank you very much! - he decided to play dumb.

"Jason, I know you love Percy and everything, and he's like your "bro" or whatever, but I don't think he's obligated to tell you when he goes on dates with Annabeth."

The Italian mumbled as he glanced up from his bowl of ramen to see the bespectacled blond giving him a blank stare.

"You know for a fact that I am not talking about Percy, you little shit. I am talking about, Y-O-U."

"Who is that?"

"What?"

"Whose why-O-you? Sounds exotic?"

Nico asked with a smirk even though he sounded genuinely confused and intrigued. He could thank years of practise at perfecting his sarcasm for that.

Jason couldn't even put into words, how done he was with his best friend (again, self-proclaimed!) So he settled with a glare and throwing a noodle at him.

"I'm talking about you dumbass."

"...I know....but, but they're not dates okay?" At that, Jason looked confused. He even placed his dork down.

"What do you mean? You two are dating right?" Again, the heat burned bright on his cheeks and made it's way down his neck and to the tips of his ears that were thankfully hidden beneath his thick hair.

"N-n-n-n-no! What m-makes you s-say that!?" He exclaimed as he attempted to hide his face in his sweater.

"You two just looked all lovey-dovey. I just assumed you two were together. You really aren't? Because you guys would be really cute together!"

"Lovey- dovey? You mean....you mean like you and Pipes? Or Grover and Juniper??? Like Hazel and Frank?"

As Nico named couple after couple, his voice continued to rise in pitch just like his blush rose shade by shade.

"Mhm." The blond hummed matter-of-factly as he resumed eating his now cold ramen.

"Like....seriously?" Nico questioned. Quite honestly he was dumbfounded. Sure he liked Will, okay, he liked him a lot, but Will liking him? I mean, sometimes Nico did think Will might possibly, maybe sorta, kinda like him, but he didn't wanna make....a move....and ruin the friendship or get turned down!

"Seriously, Dude. Go for it. The worst that can happen is for him to say no." Jason, bless his heart, tried to reassure his friend.

"Exactly! He could say no...and....and I don't want him to say no...." Nico admitted as he lowered his gaze to his cold and formerly forgotten bowl of ramen. He gently pushed it away with a pout but Jason pushed it back at him.

"You need to eat."

Nico gave him an exasperated look.

"Don't give me that look. Hazel will kill me if I don't make sure you eat. And about your boy problem....look I know it's scary to make the first move...and I know your afraid to ruin the friendship, but Neeks....I saw the way he looked at you. He likes you."

Nico stirred the ramen around and made a face when some stuck to the side of the bowl. Jason was still looking at him, expecting an answer. With a sigh he looked up again.

"....If....if you're sure...then I'll ask him out the next time we see each other. As for eating this ramen...I'm good. I think I've been eating too much good food and filling food that this is just pathetic in comparison." Nico snarked with a smirk as he stood up and grabbed his book bag.

"Well I'm gonna head home. I've got an early class tomorrow. Don't miss me too much."

Jason rolled his eyes and dumped the left over ramen into the trash with a face. "You live just above me idiot. Can't miss you too much even if I tried."

And with that, the two called it a night.

____________________

"You actually look like a living person today!"

Was the first sentence Nico heard that morning, and as much as he was grouchy for being up so early (you would think he would be used to it by now) it made him smile.

"Really now? That's disappointing to hear. I thrive to look like the living dead. I'm their king actually. I've got a rep to protect." Nico joked as he grabbed his hot chocolate from Will who was trading shifts with who Nico now came to know as Will's half sister Kayla.

Will rolled his eyes as the two began to walk out of Half - Blood Cafe and made sure to wave goodbye to his sister.

"I'd say you look more like a forlorn and grouchy ghost than a zombie, di Angelo."

"Then just call me the Ghost King, Solace."

"Gosh, you're so extra."

"Please never say that again."

The two laughed as they got into Will's car. Just as Will was about to start up his car Nico tapped on his shoulder.

The Italian could feel his cheeks heating up and he knew that his hands were clammy, but as much as his heart was racing and threatening to burst from his chest, he wasn't about to back down.

Will tilted his head and smiled. "What's up?"

"Will....will you go on a date with me?"

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait for an update!!! Please forgive me!! But I honestly forgot about this for a while and then my health is kinda being kinda....weird at the moment. But I hope you enjoy!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a date to plan but he needs help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for my inconsistent updating. At this point I should just start every chapter off with an apology XD also no this fic is not going to be canceled or left incomplete but sad to say, its not the most in demand fic at the moment. I wish I had more time for my other fics but Ghost King seems to be rather popular hence more people want updates and such. 
> 
> In other words, I'll still be writing this fic but it may not be updated as much as I (or some of you) would like. I appreciate all the kudos amd comments! Love you all!

"Did you really just steal my thunder, di Angelo?"

.......That wasn't really the response Nico thought he would get so he wasn't really sure how to respond except with a very eloquent and confused, "Huh?" 

"I had this whole thing planned out and it was going to be great!" Will complained with a flourish of his hand and a pout. "I was going to be all romantic and take you to our spot," their spot was the Hidden Library in case you were wondering or its been a while since you last read (or the fact that I don't update consistently), "and we were going to have a nice dinner and then we would go look at the books but i was going to hide little notes in certain books with words on them and the notes would spell out, 'Nico. Would you go on a date with me?' But no. You had to go and be all cute and shit and ask me out first!" 

Nico couldn't help but blush and laugh. Will was also blushing but was pouting at the Italian boy pointedly. 

"So is that a yes?"

Will huffed and rolled his eyes as a smile pulled at his cheeks, "Yes. It's a yes. " 

"I'm sorry to mess up your plans." Nico teased as Will started up his car and began the drive to their class. The Italian hadn't been expecting Will to grab his hand and hold it as he drove but he liked it. He liked it a lot. 

Will smiled at the teasing before dramatically sighing, "It would have been great! But no, you had to go and spoil it!"

"Let me make it up to you tomorrow night?" Nico suggested, he couldn't stop smiling. Will actually said yes! And he was actually planning on asking Nico out! He was such a dork! A gorgeously stupid and brilliant dork!

The blond boy placed hummed in playful consideration and glanced over at Nico like he was sizing him up before he parked his car near the front of the building. "I guess that'd be okay." 

And then he smiled at Nico and Nico couldn't help but smile back. This went on for a while and they ended up being late to class, but neither boy minded. 

After class was done for Nico and he was dropped off at his apartment he let himself let out a disbelieving laugh. 

"I've got a date!" He shouted gleefully before laughing again. He did this for several more minutes before he stopped. 

"I've really got a date..." He whispered to himself. 

Nico was in a state of dreamy bliss until one thought crushed it into pieces. 

"I don't have anything planned! Fuck!" The Italian yelled to himself as he frantically pulled his phone out of his back pocket. 

He couldn't call Jason because Jason would be all smug and he did not want to deal with that at the moment. 

He could call Reyna but she's at work and wouldn't get off for another four hours.

Percy was just plain out of the question. 

He would just call his sister, she was in a relationship. Surely she could give Nico date ideas. But she would probably tease him. No...Hazel wouldn't do that. Okay she would but not until after the date. 

Nico held the phone to his cheek as he gnawed on his lip and searched through his fridge for something to eat. Cold pizza? No, at least not for tonight. He could always make a sandwich...no he was too lazy to do that. He continued to weigh his options as the phone continued to ring.

"Hello?" 

Nico smiled at the sound of his sister's voice. It had been a while since they last spoke. He should call more often. 

"Hey, Hazel."

"Hi, Nico! How's my favorite big brother?"

Nico rolled his eyes and smiled, she always called him her favorite but he was her only big brother. He told her that every time but he would skip it tonight.

"Honestly? I'm nervous.I asked that guy I've been telling you about out and we have a date for tomorrow night-"

"Congratulations! I knew you could do it." She interrupted. He could hear her squealing and prattling on about how she had told him so and how he should never doubt her again.

"Thanks. But here's the problem."

"Oh no. There's a problem?"

"Yeah. I have no clue what to do. I planned on asking him out not what we would do if he said yes."

"And he did say yes so now you need date ideas?" 

"Exactly." Nico huffed out as he threw some leftovers from the last restaurant him and Will had gone to onto his counter and pulled a plate from his cupboard. 

"Hmmm. Well I know you hate cliches, some anyways, how about a night in? You can cook for him or even order take out!"

Nico hesitated putting the leftovers in the microwave and slowly put the plate back on the counter before leaning on it. "You think he would like that? You don't think he'd want to do the cliche date of dinner? Isn't that what everyone expects?"

"Well...if he wanted what everyone expects why would he hang out with you? Come on Nico, you know this guy better than me. Go with your gut! Anyways I gotta go. Frank and I coincidentally have a date night tonight."

"Whatever you say Hazel. Love you. Have fun tonight."

Nico was about to hang up but heard his sister shouting his name through the phone. "Hm?"

His sister was hesitating, it was never a good thing for Hazel to hesitate in a conversation. It meant she either had bad news or sad news. Even when she was uncertain she would voice that uncertainty without hesitation. "I was going to say call dad. He's been worried about you."

At that Nico scoffed. His dad. Worried? About him? That seemed unlikely. Or at least it seemed unlikely at the moment. "I'm sure he is," his voice dripped with sarcasm. "He probably just wants to yell at me and tell me what a waste of space I am like usual." 

"You know that's not true, Nico! You guys need to stop this petty fight and just talk already." Hazel was most likely glaring at her phone since she couldn't physically glare at him.

"I'll talk when he apologizes."

"He's not the only one who needs to apologize." 

Nico gritted his teeth before taking in a deep slow breath. "Goodbye Hazel." He murmured before he hung up. He clenched his phone in his hand tightly, the urge to throw it was strong but he withheld doing that and instead threw the mail that was sitting on his table on the floor. 

His day had been going so good, it had been perfect, and then his dad had to ruin it. And he wasn't even physically there to do it! If Nico was stubborn then his father was ten times worse, that's why he knows his father would never apologize first. And Nico would not apologize. He did nothing wrong! 

He did nothing wrong and he stood by what he had said...but...sometimes....only sometimes......he wanted to apologize first. He wanted to talk with his father again. To hear his voice not shrouded by anger or disappointment would be a miracle in and of itself. That's all Nico wanted. But like I said. He was stubborn and his father even more so. 

This day had been going so good and Nico was determined to end it that way. So that's why he heated up his dinner, took a seat on his couch, and took out a notebook to take down notes on date ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so things get a bit heavy in this chapter. Not too much but it does get heavy, I warn you. Nico thinks back on his past.

Nico was drowning. Not literally but it felt like it with the amount of crumpled up papers that surrounded him. He was drowning in failed date ideas. Nothing sounded perfect. He wanted his date with Will to be perfect, because Will deserved that much. He brought so much brightness into Nico’s life of constant darkness. 

He used to be afraid of the brightness that some people had because he felt as though he would taint it. Though brightness can be annoying, and he would wish for it to dim, he refused to be the one to dim it, he didn’t have the heart to do so. Nico used to have brightness as well, a long time ago, his mama would tell him he was the brightest child she knew, and she didn’t mean that in the intelligence sense, though Nico was rather intelligent at such a young age. She would say that his soul, his heart, his aura was warm and bright. But when she passed, Nico lost some of his brightness. He tried desperately to hold onto it, to get it back when it was truly gone, but to no avail. His brightness only got dimmer as he grew. It was as though his life was plagued my misfortune. He has been in high school when his sister passed away and it was as though all brightness, all light left him. He was filled with darkness with no flicker of brightness to give him hope. 

Bianca’s death was still a tender spot with him, because for the longest time, she was all he had. When their mother died, Bianca tried her best to raise him without becoming his mother. It was hard to do because Nico remembers thinking of her as a mother a lot. There was never really a full proof way of raising your kid brother and trying to remain his sister. She had died his freshman year of high school, she had just joined a college and they had barely lived with their dad for a year. The college she applied for was an all-girls college, Artemis University, and she had already joined a club called the Huntresses. The Huntresses did all sorts of activities but their main focus was standing up for their beliefs and protecting those who need help. They were big on protests as well, Nico remembers Bianca telling him that before she had left to go to one of those protests. The Huntresses were going to take some kids from the high school to show them what they were going to do, they knew that there could be risks, and yet they still went. Nico didn’t go because Bianca didn’t ask him to go, he figured that she just wanted to spend time with her new friends. It hurt though.

It hurt that she didn’t ask, and Nico was mad at her. It was as though she didn’t want to be around him anymore. So, he didn’t say goodbye like he always did when she left the house. He didn’t say I love you like he always did. And he didn’t give her a hug like he always did. She didn’t even seem to notice that he didn’t do those things and just left. Soon though, Nico felt guilty about the way he had felt and acted and called Percy since he knew he would be at the protest and asked him to look after his sister for him, and make sure nothing bad happened. It was supposed to be a demonstration on how to protest politely while still getting your point across. Nothing bad should have happened.

From what Percy said, and others that had been there, Bianca had taken a break because she had seen something in a comic store across the road and was going to take a look, she had gone in and bought something, and when she was crossing the street she was hit by a car. She had, had the right away but the car ignored that and just zoomed past the sign and hit her full force. She was sent flying.

But that wasn’t the worst of it. She was sent into oncoming traffic and got smashed beneath a couple of cars. Percy, among the others, tried to help as best he could but even he knew it was pointless. Bianca had given him the bag she was holding and told Percy to tell Nico that she was sorry, and that she loved him and that the bag was for him. 

Nico didn’t open that bag till his junior year of high school. Inside was a figurine from a card game he had been obsessed with. She had died trying to get him a toy. And Nico did the only thing he could think of. He burned it. He burned it till it became a puddle of goo. He didn’t know why but he used that slightly burnt goo and painted. He painted till he ran out of figurine goo. He eventually burnt the other figurines into goo and used them as paint as well. Then he cut up the old card and used them on the canvas as well. 

To this day he has never shown anyone that painting. How could he? It was a perfect reflection of his darkness. 

And for a good couple of months, Nico fully believed that he would forever be lost in that darkness. 

But then Hazel came into his life and she gave him brightness again, he didn’t retain it himself, but he had hers to warm him up and light his way. 

And then Nico met Will. Will seemed to be made out of brightness and Nico was afraid of getting to close, lest he get burned by the brilliant brightness. But here he was, willing getting burnt. Slap some wings on him and call him Icarus because he has flown to close to this sun and is now falling for him. But Nico wouldn’t have it any other way. Will was helping him regain his own brightness back. And Nico felt like he was ready to try and get it back. The Italian was ready to stand with someone in the sun instead of hide in the shadows. 

He was ready to feel again. 

And with Will he felt a plethora of things. One important thing he felt was wanted. Nico felt wanted and nearly cried at the revelation. He was ready to let someone into his darkness if they would have him, and Will seemed like he wanted him. 

So Nico squared his shoulders, sat a little straighter and continued on with the date ideas because his brightness deserved the perfect date.


End file.
